Rolling in the Deep
by todreamistobelieve
Summary: Friends-with-benefits fall in love. I've seen the movies. Enemies-with-benefits don't. They just don't. Falling for the bloke that I absolutely despised and had a screwed up enemies-with-benefits relationship with? Classic Rose Weasley. The universe clearly hates me or I was an evil dictator in a past life. How did I go from wanting to kill him to fancying him? Rose x Scorpius.
1. Prologue: The First Secret

**AN** : I own nothing. This is just the prologue, I promise it will get better, as it is just laying out the foundation for Rose and Scorpius's relationship, storylines will get more fleshed out and characters will get more developed.

Prologue: The First Secret

"Rose! Hugo! Your Hogwarts letters are here!" my Mum shouted. My mother could win a shouting contest any day. Once I accidentally got involved in one of James and Fred's more convoluted pranks, and landed many detentions. First of all, I'd like to say that I was an innocent bystander…sort of. Second of all, the detention was humiliating enough, I didn't need my mother to go all Molly Weasley on me. Dad and Hugo reckon their hearing will never be the same. "Coming, mom!" I screeched as I thundered down the stairs. "Rosie! Your envelope is rather heavy this year," Dad winked. I eagerly tore the envelope open and a Head Girl badge tumbled out. While I was the Ravenclaw prefect, there was talk of my title being rescinded after that situation last year, so I was surprised that I got Head Girl. "Looks like McGonagall has finally got over that prank," Dad said. "That was some prank, Rosie, but don't tell your mother," he whispered.

"I'm so proud of you, Rosie! I always knew you would be Head Girl," Mum said as she plucked the letter out of my hand. "Who do you think the Head Boy is going to be?" Hugo asked as he ripped his letter open. "I don't know, but I'm hoping that it's Nick McLaggen," I answered as neutrally as possible. "Aww, does Rosie have a crush?" Hugo snickered. I shot him a withering look. " _No._ I'd just rather him than say, Malfoy," I said justifying myself. "Rosie, about Scorpius, I really think you should give him a chance," Mum said hesitantly.

"No." I said instantly.

"Rosie!"

"He's still the same annoying, condescending prat he's always been."

"He's grown up since first year. You all have. I don't think it's fair to judge him based on his last name. Besides, all of your cousins like him. I like him," Mum goaded.

Besides being unfairly attractive, he's also far too charming. To everyone but me that is.

" _I_ don't. I'm glad you haven't given in like the rest," Dad said, while eating Hugo's candy.

" _Ronald!"_

"But, uh, maybe you could make a little effort," Dad mumbled unconvincingly sneaking glances at Mum.

Fat chance. There seemed to be something that just naturally made me insult him. He seemed to have whatever that trait is also. Unfortunately, like it or not, Scorpius was a Slytherin prefect and on the top of our class. Working with _Scorpius Malfoy_ would make hurling myself of the Astronomy Tower seem like a right walk in the park.

"Do you even know _why_ you don't like him?"

"He's arrogant, annoying, condescending," I began.

"I forgot that I'd be opening a can of worms. Honestly, your cousins like him. Albus, your best friend, likes him. You like Albus, Albus like Scorpius, therefore you should like Scorpius," Mum said logically. Damn Hermione Granger and her logic.

"I don't want to keep discussing Malfoy. I need to pack," I said running up to my room. I started neatly piling my books and supplies into my trunk. I picked up my journal and a quill.

 _Reasons I Don't Like Scorpius Malfoy_

 _He really is arrogant, thinks he's God's gift to women (gag me)_

 _He's a walking STD factory_

 _He thinks he's the smartest person ever, but he's not even that smart (I mean, he's slightly ahead of me in ONE subject, which doesn't mean anything)_

 _He has called me too many rude names to count_

 _He has insulted me too many times to count_

 _His last name is Malfoy_

 _His name is Scorpius Hyperion. Like, really?_

 _He's condescending._

 _He's not a terrible kisser_

* * *

I walked to the prefect's carriage fully expecting Nick McLaggen to be Head Boy. Unfortunately, we don't always get what we want, or expect.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I spat angrily when I caught a glimpse of the Head Boy.

"Why the hell do you think I'm here?"

I simply stared, open mouthed at the handsome blond boy lounging in front of me.

"That's really tragic, Weasley. I mean, cleverness was really your only selling point. You're okay looking-sometimes-and you've got a horrible personality, so being smart was all you had, but you're not even really that smart-" he said."If you really need it spelled out for you, then so be it. _I_ am Head Boy. Therefore I am supposed to be here," Malfoy continued haughtily.

I knew that Malfoy was a candidate, but I supposed that I deluded myself into believing that would be Nick. Delusion was one of my many specialties.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," I groaned.

"Believe me Weasley, I'm not any happier about this than you are," he said flatly.

We gave our instructions to the prefects with gritted teeth and veiled anger. All of the new prefects scurried away as soon as we dismissed them.

"Good job scaring all of the prefects away," I said.

"Me? It was you, with all of your don't-abuse-your-privileges-or-there'll-be-severe-consequences," he retorted.

"Was not!" I said defiantly.

"Was too!" he replied.

"I thought I heard your dulcet tones from the next carriage over," Al Potter said cheerfully.

"Al!" we both happily exclaimed.

He raised his eyebrows at our overly welcoming greetings. "Hello to you too," he said uncertainly. "Let's go to our compartment."

"Just a sec, Al, we have to put our notes away. We'll meet you over there," I said shooing him away. I turned toward Malfoy. "You know as well as I do that we'll never get through this year like this," I said.

He scowled. "Fine. We'll try to be…civil," he said the word "civil" as if the word physically pained him.

"Civil," I repeated. "This is new," I said nervously. "How is, uh, what's her name, Sophie? Are you still together?" my mouth took on a mind of its own as I tried to fill the silence. Merlin, what the hell was I saying?

He just stared.

"Sophie? You're girlfriend? Ex-girlfriend?" I continued. Oh god, I needed to shut up. This whole civil thing was making me nervous. Somehow I preferred the comfortable familiarity of our antagonistic relationship. "I never liked her that much, but maybe you see something else in here," I continued rambling without thinking.

"Let's get one thing straight. I still don't like you, Weasley. Your bitchy remarks were annoying and your fake friendliness is almost as annoying. Just shut up," he said frostily.

"I don't actually like you, either, but I'm trying, unlike you," I snapped.

"You know what? This civil thing is a stupid idea," he gritted out.

"It's never going to work," I said. Quite possibly the only thing we'd ever agreed on.

"Very true," he said.

Then Malfoy pressed his lips against mine. I froze for a few seconds and shoved him, as hard as a five foot five ninety eight pound girl could shove a six foot two male anyway.

"What the hell, Malfoy? _Why,_ in the name of Merlin, do you keeping doing that?!" I shrieked.

"You kissed me back last time. And, don't flatter yourself. You're marginally less annoying when we're kissing, did you know that?"

I whipped my wand out just as Al showed back up.

"I leave you alone for five minutes and Rosie has her wand drawn. Of course," he groaned. I sort of felt sorry for Al. It must be difficult to have two best friends at each other's throats twenty-four seven. " _Rosie._ Wand away," Al said warningly.

"Aw, Al. Come on," I whined. Al shook his head affectionately.

I huffed and followed him. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

"Are we really going to play 'I Never' on the first day of school?" I criticized as my motley group of cousins and Malfoy snuck into the Room of Requirement. "Weasley, you've got to stop sucking the fun out of the room," Malfoy called. It was really irritating how Al insisted on dragging Malfoy everywhere he went. Al, Malfoy, Dom, Lily, Lucy, Louis, and I were commencing my, Al, Malfoy, and Dom's last first day of Hogwarts. Playing 'I Never' was not what I had in mind.

" _Guys_ ," Al said.

Lily opened the bottle and started pouring the amber firewhiskey into shot glasses.

"You can go first, Scor," Lily said putting her hand on his shoulder. Was Lily trying to torture me? Why had she developed a crush on Malfoy of all people? The universe was clearly out to get me.

"Thanks, Lils," he said with his trademark smirk. Lily responded by fawning with starsturck eyes. Give me a break.

"I've never…nope, I did that…I've done _that…_ " Quite frankly I did not want to know what Malfoy had done.

"I've never slept with a Hufflepuff," Malfoy eventually said. He spent at least two minutes combing through his sexual history to figure that one out. Gross.

"Thanks a lot, Scorp," Dominique said as she choked the shot down.

Scorpius smirked. "Always glad to be of service."

"Rosie, it's your turn," Lily said.

"All right…okay I've never slept with a Slytherin," I said evenly.

Malfoy, Al, and Dom all shot me withering looks as they downed their shots.

"At this rate, I'll be totally hammered in about fifteen minutes," Dom scowled.

"I've never gotten detention," Louis said proudly. I wondered how the hell he achieved _that._

"You're being really lame, little bro," Dominique said.

We all simultaneously winced and downed the firewhiskey.

Louis Weasley was a true freak of nature.

Our little party broke up around midnight when Dom passed out. Being the most sober by far, I offered to stay and clean up. For whatever reason, Malfoy decided to hang around while I vanished the shot glasses and firewhiskey bottles. "You've never slept with a Slytherin? I feel bad for you, I mean, it's an unforgettable experience," Malfoy murmured lowly into my ear.

"Do you have a _point_?" I snapped, feeling extremely uncomfortable. Was Malfoy trying to _seduce_ me?

Malfoy slid his hands along the curve of my waist. I squirmed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I cried.

He pressed his lips to mine.

"Isn't it obvious? You've never slept with a Slytherin. I'm a Slytherin. I'm tense. You're here. Granted, you're not my first choice, but here you are. And, this might shut you up," Malfoy said roughly.

I couldn't fault with that logic, however flawed it was.

"If you disappoint me, you'll hear about it."

"Duly noted," Malfoy said, shutting me up by pressing his lips onto mine, shoving me against the wall, and unbuttoning my shirt. He ran his hands through my red curls and I let out a _moan_ of all things as he pressed his lips to my neck. He placed a trail of peppery kisses down through my shoulder to my collarbone down to my stomach.

I never agree with Malfoy-ever-but he was right. Twice in one day? That had to be a new record

* * *

The instant I woke up in the Room of Requirement on a plush purple couch, I whacked Malfoy on the arm. We stared at each other for a moment, alarmed, and then both said "Don't tell anyone."

 **AN:** This is just an introduction. Storylines and character relationships will definitely be more fleshed out. To clarify, Al and Scorpius are Slytherins, Rose, Lily, Dominique, Roxanne, Hugo, James, and Fred are Gryffindors, Lucy, Louis, Lorcan, and Molly are Ravenclaws. Scorpius and Rose definitely don't like each other yet. They can't even stand each other. They simply find each other attractive, so it's all lust. Please R & R! Five reviews and I'll post the next chapter, or I'll see you next Monday.


	2. My Name is Trouble

**AN:** I'm so sorry, I know I told a lot of you that I'd have this chapter up by Friday. I was away for three days visiting colleges and I didn't bother bringing my computer because I thought I had the file on my phone. Thought is right-I didn't. I'll stop bothering you with my stupid excuses now. Lines of italics indicate Rose writing in her diary. Please read and review!

Chapter 1: My Name is Trouble

"Wait one bloody moment! What do those two think they're doing?" I screeched as I spotted Al and Malfoy, laughing hysterically, heading up the staircase together, brooms in hand, their school bags suspiciously teeming, and not with books.

"Slytherin doesn't have Quidditch until tonight," Lucy said unhelpfully. Well, duh, did anyone think they were going to play Quidditch? Lucy Weasley may be a straight O student. She can make one hell of a Shrinking Solution. She knows all uses of dragon blood by heart. But she's got less common sense than James and Fred. Keep in mind, we're talking about the blokes that once set off fireworks _in_ the Headmistress's office and were actually surprised when they received a month of detention. That is actually one of the more tame things they've ever done, but you get the point.

"They're planning something," my best non-related friend, Katie Morgan said, also unhelpfully. I met Katie the second day of Hogwarts first year. Malfoy jinxed me in the hallway, and Katie used a counter-jinx. And then she jinxed Malfoy for the fun of it. I love that girl. Katie happens to be related to Malfoy in some complicated way that I can't decipher. Katie and Malfoy grew up together. I still can't, for the life of me, figure out how Katie ended up so sweet and normal, while Malfoy ended up like...Malfoy. Katie and Malfoy are still good friends, and it kills Malfoy that I'm friends with her, which is always good. The more pain I inflict on Malfoy, the better.

"This will probably be hilarious," Dom said eagerly, pushing her strawberry blonde locks behind her ears. Probably true, but not the point. Dominique Weasley lives for nothing but fawning boys, Quidditch, her family, and stupid pranks.

"Should we stop them?" Lucy asked anxiously. Enter the rule obsessed swot, Lucy Weasley.

"Nah," Lily said brightly. "This way is more fun, trust me." Lily Potter in a nutshell… She's fucking gorgeous. The daughter of the most famous wizard of all time. And she's dead clever (not in the bookish sort of way) and scary as hell. And she has an eternal, irrevocable crush on a certain blond Slytherin git. Ah well. I said she was dead clever, didn't say anything about her questionable taste.

I turned around and started climbing up the staircase.

"Hey! Where the bloody hell are you going now? Breakfast? Hello?" Dom shouted, spooking a group of first years walking near us. I walked briskly up the stairs, shoving a group of third years aside, as I ignored Dom's yells.

I lost the boys for a moment. I then saw Malfoy's telltale blond head duck into a passageway. I groaned and stalked after them. Al and Malfoy ended up at the Astronomy Tower of all places. Al hopped on his broomstick and flew out of the tower. Why the bloody hell am I related to such an idiot?

"C'mon, Scor! We don't have all day," he yelled. Malfoy followed Al out of the tower, on his broomstick.

"What the bloody hell do you two idiots think you're doing?!" I shrieked. "You two are completely mental!"

"Rosie!" Al said, shocked.

"Weasley," Malfoy said gritting his teeth. "Why can't you keep your ugly head out of everyone's business?"

"Now. What, in the name of Merlin, are you doing?" I asked rather calmly, which I considered a feat for me.

"We're, uh," Al began, "setting off an explosion in the Astronomy tower," Malfoy finished.

"You're WHAT?"I shouted. Clearly Al and Malfoy picked up some of James and Fred's prank loving traits over the summer to compensate for those two not being at Hogwarts anymore.

"Just a small explosion! It's not a big deal!" Al said hastily.

"Not a big deal?! _Not a big deal_?! You're going to blow up the bloody Astronomy tower!" I screeched at the top of my lungs.

"Well, it sounds much worse when you put it like that," muttered Malfoy.

"May I ask _why_ you're blowing up the Astronomy tower?" Because really, I was deathly curious. Who blows up the Astronomy tower for fun? That sure sounds like something James and Fred would find highly amusing.

"We're continuing James and Fred's legacy!" Al said brightly. The Al I knew was never that much into pranks. Sometimes James and Fred dragged him into their pranks but he was never the instigator. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. Something told me this wasn't Al's idea.

"And I didn't do my Astronomy homework," Malfoy added sheepishly. I should've known that this would have been Malfoy's idea.

" _So what_? You can't just blow up a tower because you don't want to go to class! You are an idiot, Scorpius Malfoy! I mean, if you want to ruin your life, go ahead and do it-I'd love to watch-but leave my cousin out of it! You are the most idiotic, most mental-" I yelled, my voice reverberating off the walls of the tower.

"Well said, Miss Weasley," a cool voice said. I went cold and totally froze. Enter Professor Zabini. He always had it out for me, but he hated Malfoy even more. This wasn't going to be good. "Detention every evening for two weeks, all three of you. Now get back into the tower before the two of you seriously injure yourselves," Zabini scowled. Merlin. Hermione Weasley was going to kill me.

* * *

I pondered whether it was better to tell Mum first or to let McGonagall tell her. I sighed and unrolled the parchment at lunch and began writing.

 _Mum,_ _  
_ _It's been a great first week of class! NEWT level Arithmancy is wonderful._

Sucking up couldn't hurt. Hermione Weasley loved her learning. I took a bite of sausage while I decided how to phrase this.

 _I love a good challenge. Anyway, I need to tell you something. See, I was trying to stop Al and Malfoy from blowing up the Astronomy tower and we all got sentenced to two weeks of detention. Please don't be mad. I mean, it would be so much worse if I had let Al and Malfoy blow up the Astronomy tower, right? Transfiguration has been fascinating. Hugo is fine, still as into his weird hobbies as ever. I think he's roped this other girl, Katie Finnigan into…whatever he's doing. Dom is doing great, still as boy-crazy as ever. Louis hasn't been around much lately. Lily and Lizzy say hi._

 _All my love_ _  
_ _-Rosie_

"What do you have next?" Katie asked.

"Charms. After that, it's detention. With Al and Malfoy. At least Al will be a good buffer," I said, taking another bite of sausage.

"Oh, didn't anyone tell you? Al's not going to be joining you for detention today," Lily said nervously.

"What? Why the bloody hell not? How the hell did he get out of detention?" I asked furiously. I hated Al at that moment, even though he, Dom, and Lily were my closest friends. I had so many cousins, I could afford to hate one briefly.

"Al asked McGonagall. You know how she has a soft spot for him. He insinuated that Slytherin couldn't hold practice without the captain, and pointed out how much it would help Gryffindor if Slytherin crushes Ravenclaw," Lily said. Well. That was a compelling reason. How in the name of Merlin did Albus Potter come up with that? He wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the box, if you get my drift.

"Sneaky little bastard, I can't believe he's leaving me alone with Malfoy. That git!" I said angrily.

Lily and Dom shrugged sympathetically. I could tell that both Lily and Dom would've loved to be in a room alone with Malfoy. Backstabbing Slytherin-loving wankers, those two were.

"Slytherin-lovers," I scowled.

"Slytherin-lover isn't an insult," Dom frowned. "You're losing your touch if 'Slytherin-lover' is the best snarky insult you've got."

"I consider it an insult of the greatest degree," I said defending myself.

"Rosie!" Katie exclaimed. Oh right. Katie is related to Malfoy, and her whole family except her Gryffindor self, is Slytherin. Oops. That's Rose Weasley for you-speak first, think later.

"Al is a Slytherin," Lily said.

"Al is family. He's different."

"Rosie, we have to go to Charms," Dom said, standing up. The little first years whipped around to stare at Dom in all of her veela glory. They still hadn't gotten used to Dom. I loved Dom, but the constant attention she got for them was really bloody annoying. Can you smell my jealousy? Dom was totally gorgeous. She had shoulder length sleek strawberry blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and pale creamy skin that wasn't spattered with freckles like mine. I felt painfully average compared to Dom. I had flaming red curls that sometimes looked okay but most of the time the curls were frizzy as hell, the same blue eyes as Dom, and a healthy dose of freckles on my nose. Of course, Malfoy didn't help the situation at all by calling me ugly whenever he could.

* * *

 _T-Minus 6 hours until detention with Malfoy (aka death)_

 _Merlin, this is not going to end well. I'll be shocked if we make it out in one piece and the room is intact. We did nearly blow up the Potions room together fifth year. Malfoy and I were potions partners, because Professor wanted to pair up the top two students and thought it'd be a good opportunity for us to learn to get along. Right. We got into a bit of an argument about the best way to do something, and he shoved me into the cauldron. The contents of the cauldron spilled onto an ingredient on the chopping board and BOOM. Apparently adding Hellebore too early when making a Volubilis potion causes a bit of an explosion-understatement of the year. Besides the fact that I detest Malfoy and he detests me, we either end up fighting or snogging. I'm not sure which is worse._

Flitwick droned on and on about Patronus charms while I rested my head on the desk. Writing appeared on my parchment.

It's me, Dom. I need to tell you something

I turned around to see Dom wave her wand over her paper. I casted the same charm on my parchment.

 _What? This better be important. This is a fascinating lesson._

Please, you're not paying attention. No one is. Anyways, I need to tell someone this before I scream.

 _What?_

I fancy Scorpius

 _And? Besides, isn't Scorpius going out with that Sophie girl from Slytherin_

What do you mean, and? I just told you that I fancy Scorpius! This is major! And Rose? They broke up last April. It wouldn't kill you to pay more attention.

 _Oh. I thought they were still together. And I knew you fancied Malfoy. I've known. You make it so bloody obvious. Besides, why would I want to pay attention to Malfoy's life?  
_

No, I really fancy Scorpius. Like really, really. This is different from me kind of fancying the other guys.

 _Merlin, you're actually serious. You're completely barmy. Why the hell are you telling me? You know how I feel about Malfoy_

Also, I slept with Malfoy a week ago in the Room of Requirement. Surprise!

Who am I going to talk to? Lily? She fancies Scorpius as much as I do, possibly more. Lucy's head is always buried in a book. She's not going to care about me fancying Scorp. Or worse, she'll lecture me about how I shouldn't worry about boys and it'll distract me from NEWTs blah blah blah. Roxy doesn't speak anything but Quidditch. Elizabeth couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it, and plus Malfoy's like her cousin or whatever. No way in hell would I talk to Al or Louis, so…

 _Well I'm honored_

Would it bother you if I went after Scorpius?

 _Why would it? It's not like I have secret feelings for Malfoy_

My head would explode if Dom got together with the guy I just shagged.

I mean, you don't like him at all. Would it bother you if I went out with your enemy?

 _No. It's your life. I mean, I see Malfoy around 24/7 anyway._

When you see him in detention, can you tell him that I need to talk to him;)

 _Why can't you just go up to him and talk to him?_

That makes it seem too much like an ambush

 _Okay fine but only because I love you_

Merlin help us all.

* * *

 _T-minus three hours until detention with Malfoy (aka death)_

 _Any time Malfoy and I are alone together, someone ends up in the hospital wing, or we end up kissing. I guess we end up kissing because the other alternative of releasing the anger is hexing each other to death. While Malfoy will most likely shag anyone halfway decent looking, he's smart enough not to go out with his best friend's cousin. Maybe._

"Albus Severus Potter, I need to talk to you!" I yelled as I saw him exiting his class. I sprinted after him, shoving first years away. Merlin, what a model Head Girl I am.

A group of first years turned around in alarm. "Don't worry. She's always yelling, usually at Scorpius Malfoy. You get used to it after a while," a fourth year said to the first years.

"What's up Rosie?" he asked shiftily.

"What's up? _What's up?_ First, your stupid prank gets me in trouble, and now you're ditching detention, leaving me with Malfoy?" I said angrily. I still could not believe Al had the nerve to leave me alone with Malfoy, STD infested trash extraordinaire Malfoy.

"I didn't get you in trouble. You didn't have to follow us," Al said calmly and rationally. Rose Weasley doesn't _do_ rational thought. Neither does Al Potter-usually. Maybe that's why I never got on with Hugo that well. He's either annoyingly rational or annoyingly weird, no in between.

"If I didn't, you probably actually would've blown up the Astronomy tower and you'd have a year's worth of detention," I pointed out.

"That's a decent point," Al admitted. Score one for Rose Weasley.

"What the bloody hell made you think it was a good idea?" I asked, disbelievingly.

"Scorp thought it would be funny," Al said.

"Of course he did. What makes you think listening to Malfoy was a good idea? Does that idiotic prat have any thoughts in that empty head of his?" I ranted.

"Rosie, that idiotic prat is beating you in Potions. You've been fighting with Scorp since you've met him, seven years ago. Don't you think it's time to let bygones be bygones?" Al said, rather sensibly. Too bad he's forgotten that I'm practically allergic to sensibility.

"Bygones? I hate him, Al. He's a good-for-nothing piece of rubbish! You don't just let that go!" I said forcefully.

"You sure talk about him a lot for someone who claims to hate him. I have practice now. Bye," Al called over his shoulder. "What are you insinuating? Al? _Al_! Albus Severus Potter you-" I began shouting.

"Five points from Gryffindor. Stop shouting, Miss Weasley. You're scaring the first years." Professor McGonagall, always lovely to see you.

You know the definition of 'long day' when you get two weeks of detention for trying to do the right thing, your cousin slash part veela best friend announces her intention to marry an egotistical ice blond piece of rubbish that you detest but slept with a week ago, and your other cousin slash best friend ditches detention, leaving you with said egotistical ice blond piece of rubbish. Technically Dom didn't say anything about marriage, but she's never "really fancied" anyone before, so we really should probably start planning the wedding, because knowing Dom? She's not going to lift a finger.

* * *

"Weasley! Rose Weasley!" Nick McLaggen yelled when he saw me heading to detention. This is how I've always imagined our first kiss to go down. He sees me, screams my name and says that he loves me, and then we kiss. I went through a super dramatic phase second year and this was always my cliché childhood fantasy okay? Except now he looks thunderstruck and unbelievably pissed off, and not really in the loving mood. Bollocks.

"What's up, Nick?"

"I can't believe you got detention every night for two weeks! How could you forget about Quidditch?" Let me tell you something about Nick. He's dead handsome, smart, sexy, funny, but has an unfortunate obsession with Quidditch. I mean, he's the Quidditch captain and all, so I suppose it makes sense, but it's always been a little annoying. But, it's just a minor quirk really. Not a detriment at all to becoming Mrs. Rose McLaggen..."Hello? Rose? I cannot believe this!"

"I'm just one of three Chasers. You'll be okay."

"We can't properly practice our plays with only two Chasers! I'll see you out on the Quidditch pitch 5 AM sharp. Oh and can you tell your cousins for me? They scare the crap out of me."

5 AM? _5 AM?_ Was he high? Dom was going to kill me. That girl considers getting up at 8 AM early. Don't worry Nick, I still love you, even through your terrible Quidditch-influenced judgment.

* * *

 _T-minutes zero hours until detention with Malfoy (aka death)_

 _The Last Will and Testament of Rose Jean Weasley_

 _I leave my Charms notes to Albus Potter, because let's face it, you need them more than anyone I know_

 _I leave my green silk top to Lily Potter, because you constantly steal it from me, so I might as well officially make it yours_

 _I leave my copy of Hogwarts a History to James Potter and Fred Weasley, because you never did figure out that you can't apparate in Hogwarts_

 _I leave this diary to Nicholas McLaggen, because I never did get to tell you how I feel-felt-about you_

 _I leave all of my pants to Dominique Weasley, because sorry Lily and Lizzy you're far taller than I am_

 _I leave all of other tops to Katie Morgan, because let's face it Dom, your chest is far bigger than mine and my tops would never fit, and Lily, you hate my tops_

 _I leave all of my shoes to Lily Potter, because sorry Dom, you have giant feet, and Lizzy, you have too many pairs of shoes already_

 _I leave my copy of Quidditch Through the Age to Lucy Weasley, because your lack of Quidditch knowledge is embarrassing for a Weasley_

 _I leave my Broomstick Servicing Kit to Roxanne Weasley, because no one would appreciate it quite like you_

 _I leave my quills to Louis Weasley, because you're constantly asking to borrow mine, and since I'm gone, I might as well leave them to you_

 _Last of all, I leave my (well your) lucky Slytherin scarf to Scorpius Malfoy, because I was the one that stole your scarf, and you're going to need some luck, because you were obviously the one responsible for my unfortunate demise, and you're going to need some luck for the trial_

* * *

"Dom wants to talk to you."

"About…? Why can't she just come up to me and talk to me?" Malfoy asked, while mopping up armadillo bile with his rag. Who came up with non-magic cleaning punishments anyway? Zabini thought taking our wands away would eliminate any funny business, otherwise known as any chance of us hexing each other to death.

"It's a surprise." Boys are dense. It wouldn't surprise me if Malfoy hadn't figured out how much Dom fancied him.

"She's not going to tell me that she fancies me, is she?" he asked lazily.

"Well you've spoiled the surprise." I said shortly-and rather pleasantly. I was proud of myself.

Malfoy didn't respond, I supposed he was occupied with his vigorous desk scrubbing. HA! I was kidding. A Malfoy cleaning vigorously? As if.

"So? Do you fancy Dom?"

"I don't fancy Dom at all. She's too obvious. I like some subtlety."

"Sophie was the opposite of subtle," I said rolling my eyes.

"And? I didn't fancy Sophie. When did I say I did?" Malfoy asked airily.

"When you went out with her for three months? It's implied, you prick."

"I don't fancy everyone I go out with. I'll go out with anyone that's attractive and doesn't have a personality that makes me want to hex them. That includes Dom," Malfoy said, not noticing the anger boiling inside of me. That womanizing prat!

"So you lead all of these girls on? Sophie really liked you. Dom really likes you. You use girls, you womanizing, good for nothing, piece of rubbish!" I spat angrily.

"I wasn't aware that there was any love lost between you and Sumners."

"Seriously, Dom's my cousin. I won't let you just go out with her because she's willing. I can't believe she fancies someone like you."

"Oh, bloody hell here we go," he muttered.

"You? You are an arrogant, womanizing git!" I shouted. "You use people."

"What gives you the right to judge me? To criticize my choices? What the bloody hell do you know about relationships. No one would touch you with a ten foot pole," he said in a deadly, low voice. "I mean, you're clever and all I guess, but that's all you've got. I mean, your face is not something anyone would voluntarily choose to look at, and you've got the worst personality I've ever had the misfortune of encountering."

"That's not true and you know it!" I screeched. I needed to do something to him. I picked my wormwood essence soaked rag and threw it at his chest.

"Bullseye."

"You're going to pay for that, you stupid wench!" he shouted as he pegged me in the chest with his rag. We threw rags back and forth at each other until I had a brilliant idea. I huffed and dipped the rag in the water bucket. I began to clean up the floor. Malfoy seemed to take it as me giving up.

"Giving up already, Weasley?"

I shrugged. "That does seem like you. You know you can't win," Malfoy said arrogantly. As soon as he turned around, I grabbed a bottle of armadillo bile and dumped it on his head. The green liquid dripped down his ice blond locks and down his pretty face.

He let out a frustrated scream. "That is it! No wonder no one can stand you!" Before I could react, he grabbed me by my throat and pressed me against a desk.

"Just because I'm not willing to shag any functional human being like you, doesn't mean that I'm a repulsive human being," I scoffed.

"When's the last time you went out on a date?" he rolled his eyes.

"I've gone out on plenty of Hogsmeade dates before," I said defensively.

"I meant, a meaningful date with someone that's not using you for your last name."

"You're one to talk. Meaningful, my arse. Sex is supposed to meaningful, you know that?" I sneered.

"It isn't."

"Well it is to me."

"You were the one that shagged me a week ago on the wall of the Room of Requirement. You're barking mad if you're still claiming that sex is meaningful to you," he said laughing without the slightest bit of humor.

I flushed red. "I was drunk. That definitely doesn't count."

"Sex isn't meaningful, and I'm going to prove it." he whispered.

"Alright then" His eyes were darkened with uncontrollable anger, and there was something else…lust.

I captured his mouth with my lips.

After a few minutes of snogging, he started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Zabini could come back any minute now," I said in between kisses.

"Live a little, Weasley. I know this is a foreign concept for someone like you. Someone as rule obsessed, uptight…"

"I am not uptight, you git." I retorted.

"Prove it," he whispered, his lips just brushing against mine.

I shut him up by snogging him furiously, tongues mixing. I ran my hands through his silky white blond locks. He grabbed my hips and shoved me onto the floor. He kissed my jawline and twirled a red curl, as I traced patterns over his sculpted chest. He flipped me over so I was on top and I kissed a trail of kisses on his chest, down to his belly button.

"Have I proved it?" I whispered, my lips a centimeter away from his open mouth.

"You're getting there," he said distantly.

"Am I?" I asked as I pulled the zipper of his pants down. His grey, lust filled eyes widened. I licked my lips as I ripped my shirt off.

"HOLY MERLIN!" Zabini screamed. Malfoy and I both jumped. Zabini took in our lack of shirts, our swollen lips, and messy hair.

"This isn't what it looks like, Professor," I stammered. Oh hell. Kill me now. I wanted to melt into a puddle. Oh Merlin, the black lace of my bra was showing.

"This really isn't," Malfoy added, nervously.

Zabini then noticed the scattered rags and puddles of armadillo bile on the floor. "Right," he said dryly. "And do you two NEWT students, Head Boy and Head Girl, not know the meaning of the verb 'clean'? This is even messier than it was before! How, in the name of Merlin, is there armadillo bile on the floor?! Weasley, kindly button up your shirt! You two will continue tomorrow, with Potter."

Malfoy and I both hung our heads in shame.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, and ten points from Slytherin."

As we left detention, Malfoy said, "Weasley, you've got a little something on your neck."

"Something? Like what? Dirt?" I said, rubbing nervously.

"Like a hickey," he muttered.

I whirled on him. "This is your fault! Zabini is never going to look at us in the eye again! We lost ten points each from our houses! 'Sex isn't meaningful and I'm going to prove it'. Honestly!" I ranted.

"My fault? This is yours! You started it with your stupid rag throw! You start everything! If you weren't so stupidly in denial, then I wouldn't have to give you a reality check," he shouted back.

"Denial? I'm not bloody in denial!" I yelled.

"You're not seriously going to play this game again, are you? The first time, we were drunk, so it doesn't really count or whatever you like to pretend. We were about to shag. I was about to shag someone that isn't even attractive and I can't even stand, completely sober, so you can't pretend that sex is meaningful. You just want to pretend that you're not the dirty slut we all know you are."

"Blame me all you want, but it takes two to tango."

"Two to tango? What?" he asked blankly.

"Muggle reference," I mumbled.

"I almost forgot that your mother's a _muggleborn_ ," he said, with his lip curled.

"Better than being from a Death Eater family," I returned. I knew I struck a nerve. His jaw dropped.

"You take that back, Weasley, or I swear to god, I'll kill you," he said, drawing his wand.

"Can you two not be alone for five minutes without drawing your wands?" McGonagall asked as she passed us in the hall.

As soon as McGonagall walked away, I casted the Bat-Bogey hex on him. Thank you, Aunt Ginny.

 **AN:** To clarify, Scorpius doesn't care about blood status. Rose doesn't dislike him because of his parents. Rose pushed him too far that night, and he needed something to retaliate with that would really hurt her, and so did Rose. Sorry for being so cliché with a detention. Three guesses as to who Nick's father is? Like father, like son. Twenty reviews and I'll see you in a few days, or if not, I'll see you on Monday of next week.


	3. Family Ties

**AN** : I own nothing. If you're reading this, please review, if you liked it, or even if you didn't like it. I love constructive criticism. This chapter is super short and kind of a mess, I've been crazy busy lately. I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR THIS FIC AND FOR _HOW TO SAVE A LIFE_ PM ME IF INTERESTED!

Chapter 2: Family Ties

"Merlin, Zabini was in a mood today," Lily said shuddering as she sat down for lunch. Ah. Lovely. I'll be lucky if I can look at him without blushing ever again.

Dom sat down next to Lily, who shooed a gaggle of fourth year boys away. "Ladies," she began dramatically. Roxanne didn't look up from her playbook. Lily was more interested in her roast beef than in whatever stunning revelation Dom had. Because really? Dom has these every week. I was too busy staring at Malfoy and his green tinted hair. Elizabeth was finishing her Charms essay. My dormitory mates, Emma Grayson and Delaney Gilbert were throwing mashed potatoes at each other. Those two are real charmers.

"Hello? I have an important announcement to make!" Dom said.

"Go ahead," Lily said without interest. Because usually her big announcements have something to do with the new pair of shoes she snagged or the look a cute boy gave her, so no one had much interest.

"I'm practically dating Scorpius Malfoy!"

Holy Merlin. Wait. "Practically dating? Practically?" I questioned.

Dom visibly deflated. "Well I'm not exactly dating him-yet," she admitted.

"A boy said no to _you_?" Katie asked, putting the final flourishes on her essay. "Well that's a first."

"Very funny, Morgan. But I will be dating him. Soon," Dom said.

Lily burst out laughing. "I still don't see how or why you think you're practically dating him. And what the bloody hell does that even mean?" Lily Potter had a point.

Emma picked up a plate of spaghetti and lobbed it at Delaney, but missed.

"MERLIN!" Dom yelled as the spaghetti hit her in the face.

Katie vanished the pasta. Emma smiled cheekily. "Sorry, Dom, I was aiming for Delaney!" Emma Grayson doesn't blush. The only way to describe that girl is unashamed.

"He smiled at me," Dom said.

"How does that make you think you're practically dating?" Lily asked, rationally.

"He never smiles, he only smirks-ever, but he smiled at me!" Dom said. Oh, Dom. While Dom is clearly the most experienced with boys out of our little group, she's awfully naïve, when it comes to Scorpius.

"Hey, Al, where's Malfoy?" I said as I walked over to the Slytherin table.

"He's in the Slytherin common room. He had an essay to finish," Al said, clearly more engaged in his food than in his conversation.

"Well, I need to talk to him."

" _Why?_ Oh, bloody hell, whatever. I don't even want to know. I'll tell you the password."

"Malfoy, wait up!" I said as I step foot in the common room and saw Malfoy take a step up the stairs.

"Weasley? What the bleeding hell are you doing in our common room?" he asked, clearly confused.

"I need to _talk_ to you," I said.

"About?" he said as he took a few steps up the staircase.

"Dom!"

He kept walking up the stairs like he didn't even hear me. Jerk. I bounded up the stairs to catch up to her.

"You can't just lead Dom on because you want to shag her!" I shouted furiously as we reached the top of the staircase.

"I can, and I will," he said rolling his eyes.

"She's my cousin, you inconsiderate jerk!" I yelled.

"And?"

"She's _family._ I won't let you hurt her!" I replied.

"Oh yeah? Watch me," he said. And then, I didn't even think, just acted on impulse. I shoved him. Down the stairs. Holy Merlin.

I sprinted down the stairs. "Oh Merlin, Malfoy, I'm so sorry!" I shrieked as I knelt over his body. He wasn't moving. This wasn't good.

I levitated him to the Hospital Wing.

"Oh my, what happened?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

"I accidentally shoved him down the stairs! And now he's not moving! Did I kill him? Oh Merlin, I did! I didn't mean to, you know? It just temporarily slipped my mind that we were on a staircase! I mean, I hate him and all, but I never wanted him _dead_! And now I'm going to Azkaban!" I blubbered hysterically.

Pomfrey shoved a Calming Draught in my hands. "Take this, dear. And no, you didn't kill him. He's just unconscious, and he's got a broken arm. He'll be out of Quidditch for the next two days," she said.

"But the game is tomorrow!" Great. Now Al was going to kill me.

A few minutes later, he began stirring. "Why the hell am I in the Hospital Wing?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"Er-long story short-I accidentally shoved you down a flight of stairs-you were going up to your dorm to finish your essay and I got mad," I stammered.

"Oh, right. I was going to finish Flitwick's essay. And then you started bothering me about your cousin," he said.

"Yeah," I mumbled, embarrassed. "Sorry. And by the way, Pomfrey asked me to tell you that you're out of Quidditch for the next two days."

"What? But the game is tomorrow! Al is going to kill me! This is all your fault, you know." Yeah, it kind of was my fault.

"No, Al is going to kill _me._ I'll go tell him," I sighed.

"Did you find Scorp?" Al asked as I sat down next to him.

"Yeah, long story…he's in the infirmary," I said awkwardly.

" _What?_ He was perfectly fine lasttime I saw him," Al said indignantly.

"I may have, accidentally, kind of, shoved him down a flight of stairs."

"You _what?_ " he shouted. "Well is he going to be alright for Quidditch tomorrow?" he demanded anxiously. He's Ginny Weasley's son, no doubt.

"He's got a broken arm and Pomfrey says he's out of Quidditch for the next two days," I said nervously.

As predicted, Al went berserk. "What the bloody hell are you playing at? You-deliberately-went-to-injure-my-Keeper!" he howled like his world was ending.

I walked away. Quidditch. _Boys._

I sat down next to Dom. "Where the hell have you been?" she asked.

"Long story short, I went to find Malfoy," I said.

Malfoy walked into the Great Hall, his arm in a sling.

"Bloody hell, what happened to him?" Lily asked.

I relayed the same story to them. Dom was horrified, Lily and Elizabeth were laughing, and Roxanne was bursting with joy.

"You what?" sputtered Dom.

"Merlin! I know you hate the bloke, but that doesn't mean you have the right to try and murder him!" Elizabeth laughed hysterically.

"Rosie!" Lily exclaimed.

"Now Slytherin is short their Keeper! Yes!" Roxy cried gleefully. "They'll have to use their reserve who isn't even close to as good as Malfoy is!" Roxy is the only one of my cousins that shares even an inkling of my dislike for Malfoy, but her dislike is rooted in the fact that he's our Quidditch rival. My dislike is rooted in the fact that I hate his personality.

As I walked to my next class, crowds of people parted like the Red Sea. I suppose the newest rumor going around was that I was a psychopathic freak in need of anger management trying to off anyone standing in the way of Gryffindor winning the Quidditch cup. Just another day at Hogwarts. Although that made no sense, because Slytherin beating Ravenclaw would actually help Gryffindor. Well, I'm sure it'll blow over soon.

"Weasley, I'm so proud of you!" Nick McLaggen exclaimed. "Getting rid of the Slytherin Keeper like that? Genius!"

"I didn't actually," I began, and then gave up. "Um thanks?" What no one really seemed to get in their hysteria, was Slytherin beating Ravenclaw was going to help us. Most Gryffindors were probably going to support Ravenclaw anyway, because we tend to support anyone that's not Slytherin.

Nick patted me on the shoulder and sprinted away happily. I guess if Nick's happy, I'm happy.

 _I wish I had just let Al and Malfoy blow up that damned Astronomy tower. Now I've got detention with the bloke that hates me/is constantly snogging me, that I also shoved down a flight of stairs, and my cousin that hates me because I've injured his Keeper. This is truly wonderful. And, did I mention how Grace McLaughlin, the 7_ _th_ _year Ravenclaw prefect, totally ignored me? Yeah, I told Grace to patrol the corridors last night and she laughed._

" _Don't think you have any power over me now. You may be Head Girl, but not for long. I mean, you've got two weeks of detention. You're a dirty slut just like your cousin!" And then, Josh Corner laughed. I sense a revolt brewing. Grace bloody McLaughlin is staging a coup against me with the help of Josh Corner. They're getting prepared to impeach me! Those two have never liked me. Last year, at the Winter Ball, Grace goes "That dress? Total wrong color for your skin, Weasley," and Josh totally backed her up._

 _Or maybe I'm overly paranoid and Grace is just being her bitchy self as usual. Grace likes to think that no one knows about her and Josh. HA! That boy is so whipped, although I can't help but admit that having a Josh would be nice. Ah. I guess Malfoy is right. It's been ages since I've been in a real relationship. Maybe I am repulsive to the male species. Maybe I am destined to die alone with a bunch of cats while Dom marries Malfoy, and Nick marries another Quidditch obsessed soul. Oh fucking hell, what am I saying? I am going to marry Nick. I am going to be Mrs. Rose McLaggen._

"Can you believe Dom thinking she's going to date Malfoy?" Katie said as she took a seat opposite of me for dinner.

"I know right?" I said, spooning mashed potatoes onto my plate.

"Someone's going to get hurt and I don't want it to be Dom," Katie said worriedly. "I've known Scorp since I was born and I've known Dom for years. This isn't good."

"Do you two see that?" Emma said, sliding next to Katie. She gestured over to Dom _feeding_ Malfoy.

"Oh bloody hell," I groaned. Besides, the arm Malfoy broke wasn't even his writing arm. He sure as hell could pick up a fork by himself.

"What are we blind? Yes, I sure as hell see that," Lily said irritably.

Delaney shoved her spoon into Emma's mouth. "Feed me!" Emma yelled. People around us turned around in alarm. I'm surprised that people haven't gotten used to Emma and Delaney's weird outbursts. I swear, those two are like an old married couple. Delaney and Emma will probably end up living together with a horde of cats-if Delaney wasn't allergic.

"Dom is going to get the guy just because I'm not desperate enough to spoon vegetable soup into his mouth," Lily vented furiously. She slammed her hand on the table. "This is monumentally unfair."

"Ush Dum ufand shnog Scorfius shenseless" Emma said, with her mouth full of mashed potatoes.

Katie looked revolted. "Ugh."

Lily stared blankly. "What did you say?"

Emma took a deep swallow and Katie's face turned even greener. "Push Dom off and snog Scorpius senseless," Emma said.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Because _that's_ not desperate," she said shortly.

"Look, if it's meant to happen, it will happen," our other quiet dormitory mate Lauren Parker said sliding over from the group of boys she often sat with.

"That's boring," Delaney said.

"Scorp does love being fawned on," Katie said. I shot her a look. "But really, those relationships lasted for three months at most. Scorp gets bored easily," she added.

Lily brightened slightly. Why she liked a womanizing jerk so much was totally beyond me.

Detention was an awkward affair. Malfoy sat in one corner of the room, pretending like the sling on his non-writing hand was affecting his ability to sort detention files. Zabini decided that asking us to clean again would be counterproductive. Al sat in another corner, sulking because their chances of winning the match had plummeted. I was the only one sorting files.

"Am I the only one going to work?" I yelled.

"Yes," Malfoy said coldly. Obviously he was still a bit sour about me shoving him down the stairs. I couldn't really blame him. Al didn't answer. But if looks could kill, I would be dead, and Al would be in Azkaban.

"Seriously, Al? It's not like I tried to sabotage the team on purpose. That git just got on my nerves and I swear, I forgot we were on the stairs," I explained.

"You…forgot…you were on the stairs," Al said slowly. Then he burst out laughing. "Don't get me wrong, I'm still mad at you Rosie but this has got to be the funniest thing ever." He called me Rosie. Everything's going to be okay. I was getting worried, because while Al is generally the most easygoing out of all the Potter siblings, though not saying much when you compare him to his insane siblings, he holds a grudge like no other. James can get over anything if you bring him food. If you offer to do an essay for Lily, she's pudding in your hands. Lily is the smartest out of the Potter siblings. James regularly stuff beans up his nose and thinks it's attractive. He also thought it was a good idea to spray paint 'wanker' on the wall in Zabini's office. Bad idea. Very very bad idea. Zabini went berserk. Ginny says that she's never dropped James on the head as a baby. I think not. Ginny played Quidditch for months while she was pregnant, and she doesn't think there was a negative impact. HA! Al is not the brightest bulb in the box. I'm convinced that he wouldn't have even passed the Charms OWL if it hadn't been for me. Lily is smart, but hates working. She refuses to put work into anything that doesn't relate to boys or scheming.

"Best friends?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure," he said rolling his eyes, but then smiling. Malfoy sneered.

"Oh, Scorp, don't worry, you're still my number two," Al said jokingly. Malfoy finally cracked a smile.

"Hey, Al, here's your dad's file," I said. "Merlin, it's heavy."

"Dad wasn't exaggerating the number of detentions Umbridge gave him," Al said. "Standing up to Umbridge left him in detention all the time."

"How positively _Gryffindor_ of him," Scorpius said icily.

"Are you insulting my house?" I jumped up, and jabbed a finger in his direction.

"Gryffindors are idiotically brave," he said coolly.

"Did you just call us _idiots_?!" I screeched, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

" _Guys_ ," Al pleaded nervously.

"Would you rather I lie?" he replied.

"You _are_ lying! Gryffindors are not idiots!" I yelled, tightening my grip.

"Your house as a whole gets worse grades, more detentions, and you're always losing Quidditch!" Scorpius yelled.

"That is _so_ not true! We won the Cup last year!" I retorted.

"Only because I was injured," he said arrogantly.

"Please," I sneered. "Next Slytherin –Gryffindor match, we'll see who wins!" I said hotly.

"You're on Weasley!"

"How much are we betting?"

"Ten galleons?"

"Ten galleons."

Al groaned. I didn't have ten galleons, but I don't think I need ten galleons.

Well, we didn't snog this time. Progress? I think so. I mean, we made a stupid bet that I'm totally going to win. Our Gryffindor team trumps their Slytherin team any day. It's a shame that Gryffindor doesn't go up against Slytherin until after Slytherin-Ravenclaw tomorrow, and Gryffindor-Ravenclaw two weeks later. It's a shame I'll have to wait a month for my ten galleons.

 **AN:** Please read and review! In case you're curious, I got the inspiration for the stair pushing scene from my own life lol. If you're here reading it, please please review, favorite, or follow this story. You would honestly make my day, and it's free and only takes a second or two;) And, I recently started a charity water campaign through charity:water. Please please consider donating, even something as small as $1 will help bring clean water to communities that really need it. PM me if interested.


	4. This is a Dark Ride

**AN:** Please read and review! Sorry this is short, crappy and late, but review anyway. Reviews motivate me and I write faster when motivated. By the way, I changed the name of an OC. Long story short, I started writing this fic a while ago, abandoned it, started _How to Save a Life_ and abandoned it, and then started _The Art of Denial_ and abandoned it. I used some of the same names for my OCs since I originally abandoned those fics, but I decided to start them up again, but I forgot that the OCs all had the same names. Prior to this, Rose's OC friend in each story all had the same name but they were different characters, so now I've changed their names to avoid confusion. Sophie Sumners however is the same character in all three fics.

 **I** **redid this chapter after I posted it yesterday, so please let me know what you think.**

Chapter Three: This is a Dark Ride

Even without Malfoy, somehow Slytherin ended up narrowly beating Ravenclaw, by ten points. Ten measly points. Bloody miracle, if you ask me. It was pure luck, honestly, but I was happy for Al. Slytherin ended up throwing a victory party, like they always do. And of course, Al dragged me there. Al really can be a pain in the arse, but I can't turn down a party.

"Al, I don't know anyone here," I hissed, staring at the crowd of drunken Slytherins. I mean, I sort of knew a few people, but they weren't the sort of people I wanted to drunkenly hang out with. Cara Zeller is okay, but I didn't really want to put up with her incessant drunken giggling.

"There's Scorpius! You know Scorpius! Go hang out with him," Al said as he shoved me in his direction.

"But-but I," I began and then gave up. Al ran off to talk to some slaggy blonde.

Wanker.

"Care for a drink?" Malfoy asked, taking a long drink of firewhiskey.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. That's the only way I'll get through this damn party."

He handed me a bottle of firewhiskey. "Drink up, Weasley."

I took a long drink, and ended up downing the bottle rather quickly.

"Drowning your sorrows?" he quipped, noticing my empty bottle and handing me another.

"My only sorrows are related to the fact that you're here," I said smartly.

"Oh, then who would get you drinks like a chivalrous gentleman?" he asked.

I laughed. "Merlin, you are not chivalrous. You are the bloody antonym of chivalry! You wouldn't know chivalry if it smacked you in the face," I said taking a long swig.

"Maybe," he shrugged, "but I _did_ get you a drink".

"Only because you want me drunk," I replied.

"Lighten up, Weasley. And yes, you're much more tolerable drunk."

"You're also not half bad when we're both drunk," I added.

Surprisingly, he _laughed._ Scorpius Malfoy doesn't laugh. He just doesn't. He smirks maybe, but laughing is just not him. But-of course. He's drunk. So drunk. "So we can only get along when we're not ourselves," he summarized.

"We don't just get along drunk," I mused quietly.

"Are you referring to the time we shagged completely drunk off our arses? That is a fair assessment," he considered. "We could make it a regular thing," he said carefully, glancing at me to see my reaction.

"You can't stand me, and I can't stand you," I said rather matter-of-factly. "Why would you subject yourself to spending more time with me?"

"I can't stand you, but you can't deny that we have chemistry. The physical kind," he said, getting another drink.

"So what you're suggesting is a purely physical relationship," I said raising my eyebrow. "Sorry, but I'm not interested."

"You're kidding," he said astonished, like no one had ever turned him down before. Actually, all the girls fawn after him, so he's probably never been turned down before. I am very glad that I was allowed to provide him with this important life experience. "We were good together," he said, as if I didn't know that already.

"That we were, but no. I'm _not_ a slag. I will _not_ be used," I said.

"Suit yourself, Weasley," he said, shoving another bottle of firewhiskey into my hands.

Three drinks later, I was slurring my words and saying shit without actually thinking, and Malfoy was getting rather…handsy.

"Y'know against all proper and common sense…I do want you," I slurred, running my hand down his arm. God, what the fuck was I saying? Stop, Rose, stop.

"Then I don't see what the problem is," he whispered, drawing his hand down the gentle curve of my waist and down to my hip. Merlin. His touch burned like hell. If he kept doing that, I was going to spontaneously combust.

"The problem happens to be that I don't like you," I slurred, my skin still tingling.

"That didn't stop you last time," he whispered rather seductively, tracing his finger along my collarbone.

"That was an alcohol fueled hormone charged mistake," I said confidently-or as confidently as I could with his hands on me.

"Oh and we can't repeat that mistake? Because that really was a _pleasant_ mistake," he said outlining the curve of my bare neck with his finger. Oh _god._

"No, we're supposed to learn from our mistakes. Even though I want you, I know that it is just not going to lead to anything good," I said, trying to fight the feeling I was getting in my chest. It was getting harder and harder, and I felt myself slipping away, losing the fight. I hate losing. Hate it.

"You're so damn stubborn," he said kissing me.

And, call me crazy, but I…just wasn't in control of my body. I don't know if it was the alcohol or my racing hormones, but something just overtook me and I kissed him back. It was more powerful than anything I had ever felt before. It completely overtook all of my common sense because my brain was all "Red Alert Red Alert Back Away" but my body...well...was just not listening.

"Let's get out of here," I breathed, unable to resist anymore.

We stumbled out of the dungeons and into an empty broom closet. I had officially become my worst nightmare-that stupid girl who shags Malfoy in a broom closet.

He grabbed my hips and pressed me against the wall. I placed my hands on his shoulders, pressing my lips to his. As we kissed, tongues gently moving through each other's mouths, he ran his hands through my curly hair, tugging at harshly at the roots. If he pulled any harder, I was going to be bald. He slowly began to unbutton his crisp button down, exposing his toned and muscular chest. God, he's beautiful. This kind of beauty should _not_ be allowed.

Although I suppose Malfoy is the prime example of the fact that beauty means nothing if you have the personality of a complete arsehole.

He ran his tongue over my bottom lip slowly and bit at it, and I had to use all of my will to resist uttering a low moan.

How was he doing these _things_ to me?

"How are you doing these things to me?" I asked shakily, voicing out my thoughts.

As he peppered burning kisses down my jaw and down my bare neck, he began unbuttoning my shirt. He left a trail smoldering kisses along the length of my collarbone, and I actually did let out a moan. Malfoy smirked, like he had won. In a way, he had.

He kissed my shoulder, then roughly scraped his teeth against my delicate skin. Merlin. I let out an embarrassing squeak, and threw my head back in agony and pleasure.

He crouched down, moving his mouth across the top of my breasts and down my stomach, making me gasp with pleasure. He bit down on my zipper and pulled it down, revealing my underwear.

I met his eyes. "You-you're beautiful," he said breathing heavily, looking at my nearly nude body. Although I'm pretty sure I wasn't-my already messy hair probably looked like a bird's nest, I was sweaty and gross, and my eyes were probably wild and crazed. His normally cold grey eyes were burning and darkened with want and animalistic hunger…lust.

I shoved him down on the dusty ground, straddling him, and kicking over a mop in the process. The mop fell to the ground with a loud _clang._ I ran my nails down his back as I left a trail of kisses down his chest. He gasped and moaned, as he dug his nails into my waist.

My hands were shaking profusely as I dragged the zipper down.

"I- _I_ need you," he murmured brokenly. He flipped me over, so he was on top and in control. That was Malfoy as I knew him-someone who thirsted for control. He slowly tugged my underwear down and off. As he entered, I screamed bloody murder, thrusting my hips, and running my nails down his back. "Malfoy- _Malfoy_ ," I whispered.

I really need more self-control when it comes to Malfoy.

* * *

I woke up startled by the fact I was not wearing my pajamas in my bed in the dormitory, but nude in a broom closet, with my head lying on the chest of a complete prat and his arm draped carelessly over the curve of my waist.

"Merlin," I groaned, sitting up and rubbing my drowsy eyes. "This needs to stop."

"As usual, I completely disagree," Malfoy said flirtatiously. "Jesus, woman," he muttered feeling the scratches I left behind. "You like it rough."

"Merlin, you look hideous," I said ignoring his quip, taking in the circles under his eyes and his pallid complexion. In all honesty, that was a complete lie. Somehow he was still beautiful. People like Malfoy should not be allowed to exist.

"Same to you, Weasley. Come on, we've proved it again-we're good together. Really, why stop a good thing?"

I ignored his pointed insult. No one looks good with a hangover, but somehow he still managed to look beautiful. Damn it, damn it, damn it all, what the fuck is wrong with me?

I turned around to put my clothes back on, when Malfoy started sensuously peppering fiery kisses along the back of my neck and down my back. His touch burned me and I felt like I was about to combust.

Oh, sweet Merlin.

And stupidly, I turned around and kissed him.

Against all common sense, I'm attracted to Malfoy, no matter how vile and plain stupid it is. As much as I wanted to ignore it, I couldn't. I just couldn't. I had never ever felt an attraction so damn strong-even to any of my other boyfriends. I want this so badly-but I know I shouldn't.

"I get to call the shots," I said as I left, with as much dignity as I could possibly muster up.

He knows he's won, after all.

* * *

While I knew it was an absolutely terrible idea to keep sleeping with that jerk…I couldn't deny my desire. I couldn't control myself around him, and that was just scary. I, Rose Weasley, don't lose control. I, however, managed to avoid him for a good week. I'd consider it a pretty impressive feat. I did all of my Head Business through Al. He was getting pretty annoyed, but I would call that a small issue compared to the much, much larger one.

I was exiting the library, as Malfoy cornered me. Damn it. Before I could do anything, he pressed me up against the wall.

"You've been avoiding me," he declared.

It wasn't a question.

"I have," I said, agreeing.

"Why? I agreed to let you call the shots, but I didn't think that meant you avoiding me like hell," he said.

"I was thinking," I said.

"You don't say," he said dryly. "You think too much, you know."

"As much as I want _this_ ," I said gesturing between me and him, " _this,_ is not good for me."

"Somehow I think self-denial is also not good for you. Take the stick out of your ass and enjoy yourself," he said lightly skimming my swollen lips.

"You are an arse," I breathed, knowing that I was about to lose.

"We've been over this before," he sighed, clearly aggravated.

"I'm not like _you_ , okay," I cried. "I usually sleep with people because I _like_ them."

"That's obviously changed," he said rolling his eyes.

"Look, this thing-this chemistry between us is the most powerful thing I've ever felt, it's made me completely lose my mind, do things that normally I would _never_ do, but first of all, I don't like being used. Second of all, I don't like feeling out of control."

"Well, then you're missing out on one of the best damn things about life Weasley. Being out of control is being free," he said, sounding surprisingly wise.

"No, this version of being out of control means being tied to you. It's not free," I said coldly. "Why the hell are you so fixated on me, anyway? You could have almost any girl," I asked.

"Because-because I've never felt anything like this before! I've never wanted anyone _more._ I want you so badly that I can't even _think_ about being with any other girl, since the Room of Requirement, which is funny, because I completely and utterly despise you!" he exploded.

I had known Malfoy for many years and he had always been the same, cool, calm, and collected. This had to have been the first time I ever saw him truly lose his cool.

"What the hell is wrong with us?" I asked quietly.

"Merlin, I _wish_ I knew. Hormones, I suppose," he said uncertainly.

"Hormones. That's got to be it," I repeated, like I was trying to convince myself.

"Hormones," he parroted.

"I'm sure it'll pass," I said.

"Then what's the harm in indulging ourselves for a while?" he asked kissing a trail sensuously down my jaw.

"Damn it Malfoy, damn it all. I won't be able to stop," I breathed.

He started unbuttoning my shirt.

"I still hate you, you know," I said.

"As I hate you," he said coolly, kissing my shoulder.

"As long as that's settled," I said capturing his mouth with my lips.

"It's settled," he repeated.

"Good."

"Good."

I officially have no dignity.

* * *

While Malfoy and I have been sneaking around, we've been doing a shit job at pretending everything is normal. Everyone's noticed that _something_ is up.

"You've been acting funny, so has Scorpius. Why weren't you both at dinner last night?" Lily asked, with a knowing glint in her eyes. I've got to watch out for Lily.

"You're so jumpy," Dom noted after she snuck up on me. "Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

"You've got a new boyfriend, haven't you?" Al asked noticing a purple hickey on my neck. "Whose head am I supposed to bash in?"

"Is he cute?" Katie added. "Who is he?"

I think I've spent more time with Malfoy during the past month than I have in the past six years. So far I've learned that Malfoy's heart really is made of ice and that he doesn't actually have a softer side. Of course, I would become undeniably attracted to a heartless bastard that I completely and utterly detest.

My life is a real shitshow.

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER

Suddenly, I regretted that stupid bet I made with Malfoy, as I sat on my broomstick, clutching the Quaffle, and fending off the Slytherin beaters. I can't lose. I just can't. I've got to beat him. There's no way I can lose this. It's not even that I haven't got the ten galleons, I do have the money, but I just can't bear handing that money over to him and then jumping into bed with him. No. Never.

We were winning-but not by enough. We only had twenty points on Slytherin. It's all for moot really, if Slytherin catches the snitch. The Slytherin seeker seemed to be racing after something, making me extremely nervous.

I scored one goal, and then missed the next one.

"You've got to do better, Weasley!" Nick hissed as I flew past him.

I did end up flying pretty brilliantly afterwards, scoring six goals. Nick was quite encouraging, really. Or maybe I just wanted to impress him.

Nick is handsome, sweet (when he's off the Quidditch pitch, that is), sexy, smart, and everything I should want. Everything I do want. I like talking to him, and we can hold a conversation. But then…there's Malfoy. I'm undeniably attracted to him, even though I'm fighting it like hell. There's a clear passion and chemistry between us, even if his personality is truly awful. When did my life get so bloody complicated?

I snuck a glance at Malfoy, who was absolutely seething, which thrilled me. He knew that we've got the upper hand. He looked absolutely murderous and resolute as he tore after me.

In a weird way, Malfoy and I are the same. He hates losing, just as much as I do.

Then, I saw the bludger heading his way and I knew what was coming. He shot me a sadistic, mocking grin, and I just stared. My brain was screaming at me to get the hell away, but I just couldn't move.

Merlin, this attraction is really unfortunate.

He violently swung his bat and the bludger which came flying toward me.

I saw the bludger right in front of my eyes-and then nothing. Black nothingness.

 **AN:** Please review! I love reviews. Next chapter of _The Art of Denial,_ my diary format Scorose multichap should be up in a few days, and _How to Save a Life,_ my post Hogwarts Scorose Healer multichap will be up after that. I'm trying to establish some sort of schedule.

And, if anyone is interested in my charity: water campaign, please PM me.


	5. Moments Later

**AN:** Yeah...this is late and sort of crappy. I'm sorry. I'm taking six APs this year and I've got college applications, and I barely have time to breathe let alone write. Read and review anyway?

Chapter Four: Moments Later

I woke up completely disoriented. It took me a good ten minutes to realize that I was in the Hospital Wing of all places. Most of the beds were empty, save for one occupied by a boy with green skin.

Dom and Lily happened to be sitting at my bedside when I woke up.

"Oh my god, you're awake!" Lily blubbered, throwing her arms around me.

"Next time you get knocked out, mind not waiting so long to wake up?" Dom asked. She's so caring and gentle, isn't she?

"Next time you get knocked out, mind telling your cousins to not make such a fuss?" green boy called out.

"What happened?" I croaked. "Who won the match?"

"You, um, got hit with a bludger. You fell off your broom and cracked your skull. You gave us a real scare," Lily said, deliberately avoiding my question about the match.

"Yes, yes, the match?" I asked impatiently.

They were utterly ridiculous if they thought that I didn't notice that they were avoiding the question. Dom and Lily are about a subtle as a bludgers.

Dom and Lily gave each other shifty looks.

As if I couldn't see them do that? How thick did they think I was?

"Er-Slytherin won. By about two hundred points," Dom admitted warily, probably expecting me to fly off the handle.

"Two hundred? _Two hundred_?" I cried, not able to believe what I was hearing. "So who hit the bludger at me?"

I already thought I knew the answer.

"Malfoy," Lily said bitingly, clearly pissed at him. I love it when people other than me are pissed at him. It's such a welcome change because it's usually me against the world.

"Malfoy," I repeated, my suspicions confirmed.

Of course Malfoy would be the one to almost kill me.

"Before you go hex him into oblivion, Al already beat you to it," Lily said.

"Al hexed Malfoy? But Malfoy's, like, his best mate or whatever," I said, astonished.

While I doubt that Al did any real damage-he's not really into violence and not particularly strong with damaging hexes, I appreciate the gesture.

"Yeah, but you're his cousin. You're family and you could've been killed," Lily said.

"Oh damn! This means I owe Malfoy ten galleons!" I cried, suddenly. Not only do I not have ten galleons-losing to Malfoy? Is there anything more humiliating? Or than, y'know, being Malfoy's sometimes shag buddy.

I, Rose Weasley, need more morals.

And galleons would be helpful too.

Perhaps also, brains. To avoid stupid bets with Malfoy.

"You fell about fifty feet, cracked your head open, nearly _died,_ and you're worrying about losing a stupid bet?" Dom asked, looking rather bemused.

Dom is my one cousin that doesn't _get_ Quidditch. Or the shame of losing bets.

"First of all-I haven't got ten galleons. Second of all-admitting defeat to Malfoy? I'd rather throw myself off the Astronomy Tower," I said firmly.

"You can borrow the money from me," Lily offered, kindly.

I was expecting that from Lily. As much as I am a serial spender, Lily Potter is a serial saver. I'm pretty sure Lily's got more money than all of Hogwarts combined.

"Thanks but it's not about the money. It's about admitting defeat to Malfoy! _Malfoy!_ I'm the one that almost died and I'm paying _him_?" I spat out, angrily.

If that wasn't utterly backwards, I didn't know what was.

"Maybe you should stop making silly bets with him," Dom suggested as if she was being oh-so-smart.

What a novel idea, really.

I made a small noise of discontent with her reply.

"Any chance that he's forgotten about the bet?" I asked hopefully.

Dom began laughing-so did Lily.

"Not a chance," Lily assured me.

"By the way-here's your schoolwork from when you were out," Dom said gesturing to the pile of work the size of Mount Everest.

"Blimey-how long was I out?"

I was really not looking forward to the answer.

"Erm, about a week," Dom said. "You've got a bit to do for your, er, classes. Heh," Dom said laughing nervously.

As if I wasn't having a panic attack! How the bleeding hell was I going to finish this?! Of course, the week I spent knocked out, my teachers decided to pile as much work on us as possible. Bloody typical!

Malfoy, I swear to god, the first chance I get, I'm going to kill you. And not with Avada Kedavra because that would be too easy.

* * *

You know, besides the fact that getting knocked out for a week was painful and missing all of your classes for a week sucked-getting fussed over by my entire harem of cousins wasn't half bad!

Al, Dom, and Lily abandoned their pro Scorpius positions (briefly).

Hugo snuck me food from the kitchen.

Al did my defense essay for me.

Roxie brought me chocolate and ragged on Malfoy.

Louis did practically anything and everything I asked him to do.

I felt a tad bit bad taking advantage of him.

When you con your cousin into practically being your personal slave, you realize that you really need more morals.

Even Nick McLaggen showed up and ragged on Malfoy for a good thirty minutes.

Even he wasn't telling me how much he fancied me, it's always good to hear people rant about Malfoy.

And-speaking of Malfoy, not that I expect him to be weeping at my bedside, but I thought a sorry-I-almost-killed-you apology was in order.

Ah well.

Maybe it was better if Malfoy stayed away from me. Because if he came near me, I don't know if I could resist the urge to kill him.

I am trying to stay out of Azkaban, you know?

* * *

When I walked into the Great Hall the next morning, it seemed that everyone was staring. Well yes, I still had a bit of discoloration on my face from the severe bruising but why are you all looking?

Does the universe hate me, or something?

The only consolation was that Malfoy looked as uncomfortable as I did. He had a large purple welt on his cheek, and some discoloration.

"Hugo went after him," Katie explained. "Without using magic."

I could kiss my little brother. Except for that fact that that'd be...y'know very very weird.

Incestuous.

I'm not really into that kind of thing.

"Oy Weasley!" he yelled across the Great Hall.

This was not going to be good.

I could feel it. I had a feeling.

Perhaps I should've taken Divination.

Professor Trelawney has nothing on Rose Weasley.

Rose Weasley, _Seer._

I could see it.

"Where are my ten galleons? Y'know since your lousy team got steamrolled last week-," Malfoy continued.

"My team is not lousy," I said rather calmly. A huge accomplishment for me. If I had any less self-control, I would've flown off the handle. Uncle Harry fifth year style.

Yes, I've snuck into his Pensieve-what's your point?

"The two hundred point difference begs to differ," he drawled. "Hand it over."

"Mr. Malfoy, if you wish to converse with Ms. Weasley, I suggest you transport yourself to the Gryffindor table and let your classmates eat their breakfast in peace," McGonagall called out. "I do not tolerate shouting over breakfast."

Scorpius did not blush as he walked over.

A true Malfoy.

Cold and clinical. Completely devoid of any natural human responses.

I angrily slammed the galleons in his hand.

"If you make a snarky comment, I will hex your balls off!" I hissed furiously.

"Sore loser," he shot back, seemingly enjoying this, and weirdly I couldn't blame him. God knows that if I won, I would've gloated for the next month.

"You almost killed me!" I shrieked, outraged, really not caring about McGonagall's "no shouting over breakfast" rule.

"Uh, yeah, the key word being almost. You're alive and unfortunately, well, aren't you?"

God, that was it. That was really it.

I didn't care about Azkaban-I just really really needed to hurt him. I whipped my wand out, and pointed it at him.

He laughed mirthlessly.

"You wouldn't dare. Not in front of all the teachers in the Great Hall," he said, almost challenging me.

"Oh yeah? Try me," I said lowly, and maybe a bit dangerously.

He is a Malfoy. He keeps his composure, so he may not have looked nervous, but I could see it in his eyes. He was a little bit...afraid.

Malfoy, afraid? I could relish in this for _ages._

I opened my mouth to utter an incantation when McGonagall yelled out, "There will be no fighting over breakfast. Detention, Weasley!"

Bollocks.

Dammit.

Shit.

"And don't think I didn't see you provoking her, Malfoy! Detention for you, as well!"

I've really got to stop letting Malfoy get to me like this.

* * *

"Why does he keep getting to me like this?" I ranted while anxiously writing my potions essays. In my fury, I jammed my quill in the inkpot so harshly that ink splattered everywhere.

"Bollocks!" I swore.

"You're doing it again," Katie reminded me.

"Doing what?"

"Letting Malfoy get to you."

"I am _not-_ holy merlin, I am!" I cried out in frustration. God.

And I can't deny it. He gets to me, gets under my skin.

He's of course, not the first person to insult me, but for some reason, when he insults me, I feel the need to kill him. If riling up Rose Weasley was a sport, Malfoy would be an Olympic gold medalist. It just comes to him naturally.

And why do I sleep with him?

Yeah, I wish I knew why.

I suppose because he gets to me in that way, also? It's not that I have a secret admiration for Malfoy, god no. My body just disagrees with my brain, I suppose. Against all good and common sense, I just...want him.

And...we've got chemistry. The sexual kind, as weird and disgusting as that sounds. Granted, that chemistry is mostly fueled by mutual anger and hate, but still-chemistry is chemistry.

God knows that my last boyfriend and I had the chemistry of a wet blanket.

And, as much as my brain knows to get the hell away from Malfoy-it takes a lot of willpower to resist that sort of chemistry.

Willpower that I clearly haven't got.

Next Christmas, when I ask for morals, galleons, and brains, I'll make sure to throw in willpower as well.

"God, how do I stop letting him get to me like this?" I asked, writing furiously.

"Ignore him," Katie suggested calmly, clearly not understanding my inner turmoil.

What the bloody hell does she think I'm trying to do?

While yes, in normal circumstances, that would be perfectly sound advice. Two people who hate each other, ignore each other.

Unfortunately, in this circumstance-the one where I want to snog the living daylight out of him, that won't work that well.

Props to Katie for trying, though.

I've always admired triers.

* * *

"This feels eerily similar," Malfoy said coolly, as he jammed detention slips into the proper files. Or rather, he was stuffing the slips in any random file, because he probably didn't give a shit.

"Really," I said flatly. "Your cleverness astounds me. By the way, you put Laura Welch's detention slip in Adam Blair's file."

"Oh it astounds a lot of people. And d'you really think I care?"

Malfoy really had some nerve, didn't he?

"I really can't believe you," I said uneasily, a moment later.

"Do tell me what insipid thoughts are bouncing around in that ugly head of yours."

 _Don't let him get to you Rose. Don't let him. Stay calm. Willpower!_

"I could've died, Malfoy, does that even register in that annoying fat head of yours?" I cried, my voice rising in pitch with every word.

So much for not letting him get to me.

"We've been over this," he groaned, obvious annoyance seeping into his tone. He had abandoned stuffing detention slips into the incorrect files for staring at me. When Malfoy stares at me...well. I'm sure he is well aware of the effects that he has on girls. He's practically a modern day Adonis compared to the other mutants here.

"I don't think we have! How would you like it if I almost killed you?"

"Well you didn't," Malfoy pointed out, oh-so-cleverly.

I can't believe people think this prick is actually clever.

I can't believe this prick is Head Boy.

"How sagacious of you!" I cried maliciously.

"Ooh. Sagacious. Big _fancy_ word," he mocked.

"The point is, say I had. Wouldn't you be pissed?"

"I don't _do_ hypothetical situations."

This was his way of changing the subject, without directly admitting that I was right, which of course, I was.

"You don't do apologies, either," I remarked.

"Do you want me to apologize for trying to win? You're barking mad, Weasley!"

How was it, that the Head Boy, someone on top of our class, has such utterly screwed up and warped logic? How?

"Me? You're the one-," I began.

Unfortunately I was not able to continue.

Because Malfoy kissed me.

I would really like to know what sort of terrible person I was in my past life. Because what would prompt the universe to make me feel bloody fireworks when kissing Malfoy, and fucking nothing when I used to snog my perfectly lovely and sweet ex-boyfriend?

"What the hell was that for?" I snapped.

"If you kept going on, I was going to kill you. It was either killing you or kissing you. Take your pick," he said airily.

I obviously continued to look put out when he added, "Many girls would do anything for a kiss from me."

I let out a dry laugh. "Really."

"Then again, you're always the one dropping your knickers for me."

Unfortunately, I did not have a good sarcastic reply. My brain always seems to go to mush around him and I lose all good and common sense.

The rest of the detention passed in silence. I diligently put my slips in the right files, while Malfoy jammed them carelessly wherever he saw fit. I snuck a few glances at him-because when you have someone like Malfoy near you, you can't not look. He's like a really gross injury-you can't help but look.

At the end, Malfoy did something utterly unthinkable.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he briskly walked away.

I wasn't quite sure what he was sorry for. Almost killing me or kissing me?

But, it was an _apology._

I had gotten a boy-one that was likened to ice, and that probably had no actual human emotion-to apologize.

Would you look at that?

Malfoy is a huge prick, but he's sort of got human emotions, which is something new. He _apologized._

The impossible can be done.

 **AN:** A bit of a filler chapter. Sorry. Review anyway? If you hated it, feel free to tell me why.

 **Sneak Peek of the Next Chapter:**

Obviously it wasn't going to last. Malfoy-the-extraordinary-prick was back, and here to stay.


End file.
